


Yeah, I Ship It

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ...I...like....dots...., And as a challenge..., And everyone things so., Each Chapter is a different One-Shot, Experimentation, I did this for fun., May they reach the harbor safely., Multi, Multi-Chaptered Self-Contained Ships, NO TAGS FOR WARNINGS!, Simon is adorable., So many Ships., Some Canon Stuff, Some Non-Canon Stuff, Ta-BLAH!, You have been warned!, you know how it goes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: "...And I will go down with this ship..." ...And that ship...And the ship over there...What are you? Are you a ship? I'll get on board. (Not really, I'm being dramatic.)...As a challenge to myself, (and in an attempt to empty my head of all it's fighting ideas) I tried to write Simon in different relationships. Each Chapter is a different Pairing, with a different (UNRELATED) story...Stupid fanvids and their stupid ability to trigger random ideas to pop into my stupid head....Enjoy?





	1. Simon/Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Clary [Official name is Climon][*NOT: Slary or Frewis]---

Simon finds Clary crying in her room. They just lost Jace and Magnus was getting ready to wake Jocelyn. He walks over to her side and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe he left us," Clary turns to sob into his chest. "He-He just left! Simon...My dad...My dad said we were siblings? What if it's true! I found this box..."

Clary can't continue. The tears just keep coming and she shakes in her best friend's arms.

"It'll be okay, Clary," Simon tells her, rubbing at her back to sooth her. "You'll always have me. I'm always going to be here for you." He huffs a short laugh, "Literally, now that I'm a vampire and all."

Clary giggles a little between another sob as she grabs hold of a fist of Simon's shirt. 

They sit there like that, Simon holding Clary as she gets all her sorrow and hurt out. 

Eventually, the tears run out and the sobbing slows down. Clary finally lifts her head off of Simon's chest and turns her head away in embarrassment.

"I got you shirt all dirty," she sniffles, looking around for some sort of tissue.

"Here," Simon pulls out a small pack of them from his pocket; he had grabbed them before going to find Clary. 

"Thanks," Clary says softly, trying to blow her nose as quietly as possible. "I'm a real mess, huh?"

"You're amazing," Simon assures her with a smile. "Even with everything falling apart around us, you were standing so strong against it."

"Fat lot of good it did me," the red-head grimaces, glaring down at her hands. "My father has the cup and Jace. I couldn't stop either of those things from being taken away from me."

"Jace is an idiot for leaving," Simon takes Clary's hand. "He's an idiot for leaving you, most of all. I don't know what goes on in that steroid drenched brain of his. But he's got to be THE dumbest man on earth to leave YOU. Especially for your crazy pops."

Clary giggles a little, despite the reminder of her father's less than ideal image.

Simon looks at their joined hands and hesitantly says, "Clary?"

"Yeah?" she looks up at him with still wet eyes.

"I know this is a bad time, maybe the worst time in the history of worse times, but I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Clary frowns, turning a little more to look at her best friend better.

Simon takes a deep breathe on instinct and looks her directly in the eyes. "I love you Clary. Have since we were kids. Since I really knew what the word was." He smiles at her blank look. "And I always will."

"Simon-I, I don't know-I don't know what to say," Clary stutters a little as she nervously twists the tissues in her hand not holding Simon's.

"It's okay," he tells her, still smiling but it's a little sadder now. "I know you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know before something else horrible happened and I wasn't able to. It's not something I wanted to take to my grave...Again."

Clary wraps her arms around Simon's neck, "You are the best guy a girl could ask for, Simon. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm luckier to have you," he tells her, returning the hug.

The red-head pulls back and touches Simon on the cheek. "This might not be the best timing....But..."

"But?" Simon repeats, desperate hope making his voice weak.

"But I think I might love you too," Clary smiles at him softly. "Actually, I know I do but I was afraid of what that might do to our friendship so I never explored those feelings."

"So...We're basically the cliché couple who kept their feelings to themselves?" Simon jokes weakly, not caring how it came out because his world was exploding into brighter days and happier emotions.

Clary puts her forehead to Simon's, "Come on. Who doesn't love a good cliché?"

\---


	2. Simon/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Alec [Salec? Amon? Lewood? Lightis?]---

Jace was really starting to lose it. First he brings some fiery red head right to headquarters just because she MIGHT be some hidden Shadowhunter. Then he bring around some adorable Mundane geek with glasses-Wait, what? Alec shakes his head. He did NOT just think that Mundane was adorable. He did not. 

How come when the vampires take the little geek he irrationally wants to shoot them both in the head?

"It would be my pleasure to kill you if you don't release him," Jace threatens them. That's good. They shouldn't take what's theirs. NO! That Mundane is not 'theirs'. What is wrong with him?! Alec stops Jace from being rash because it also helps stop himself from doing just that. They have to abide by the Accords they have to...

...They don't. Foolish love-struck Jace and his foolish carrot top girlfriend. If only she was a hermit and didn't have adorable friends. WHY DOES HE KEEP THINKING THAT?

Raphael has a blade to Simon's throat. Alec's arm twitches to rip that arm off. Can vampires grow them back? What if he sewed it back on? Alec doesn't really care, he just wants the offensive Downworlder to get away from Simon. Simon can't get hurt. That would be bad. Why does he care again?

Thankfully, for the vampire, he releases the Mundane and they can all get over the little disaster somewhere else. Carrot top is hugging Simon and looking at him in a way that makes Alec's stomach clench. He must be hungry. He looks over to Jace and he's frowning at them too. Maybe he was hungry as well?

After the vampire abduction, Simon is acting strangely. Even though he's supposed to be helping find the cup, Alec finds himself following the Mundane instead. Why is he going to the Hotel DuMort again? Does he WANT to die? Was he an adrenaline junkie or something?

Raphael comes rushing towards the geek and Alec aims his bow at the Downworlder. The vampire doesn't threaten Simon, though, at least not physically, and the geek gets to walk out of there alive.

Alec can't stand it anymore. He follows the Mundane until he can corner him in an alleyway. Alone.

"What was that?" Alec steps out of the shadows in front of the Mundane, making the nervous geek jump.

"Geeze! Alec, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What were you doing back at the hotel?" Alec rephrases his question, taking a step closer to the younger teen. "What on earth would possess your feeble Mundane mind to go back there?"

"See? That's the thing," Simon shrugs. "I have no idea! I keep getting these...images. Of Camille and drinking blood and having fangs and-" he cuts himself off with a shake of his head. "Sorry, I don't know why-I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. You are like the least likely person to care."

"You're worried you're turning into a vampire?" Alec surmises, getting several rapid nods as an answer. "You're not. It's just a mental thing from drinking their blood and being drunk from. It'll pass."

"What? Really? How-How can you be sure?" Simon looks at him hopefully. Alec feels his heart beat too hard when he looks at those puppy dog eyes. Not a dog. Mundane eyes. Useless, cumbersome, adorable-no, stop it!

Alec growls at himself as he puts a hand to his head. Why can't he stop thinking like this? He can hide his feelings about Jace so much better. What's causing him to break down over someone so useless?

"Uh, Alec? Are you? Are you okay, man? Is there something, someone? Should I call Clary and have her bring Jace here?"

Alec opens his eyes, cursing himself for closing them when he's exposed in the middle of the night, and glares down at the scared little geek in front of him.

"I'm fine," he assure the younger teen, not really caring if he believed him or not. Well...maybe he cared a little...

"Oh, good, I mean, thanks," Simon laughs a little as he rubs at the back of his neck. "I...didn't know what to do. This whole Shadowhunter thing is new to me and I know I'm a big pain in the neck to you guys but I don't mean to be. Clary is my best friend in the world and I just don't want her getting dragged into anything dangerous so...Yeah, that's why...I'm sorry..."

Alec realizes he's still glaring at the Mundane and averts his eyes. He can understand what the teen is saying. He's be just as worried if Jace or Isabelle was being dragged into their world right in front of him. Being born into it was different than being exposed to it.

"Speaking of Shadowhunters, did you bring backup?"

Alec's head shoots up and follows the Mundane's finger to a shadow standing at the other end of the alleyway. He pulls an arrow and draws his bow. "No."

It's a Forsaken. Why is it wandering around here? Alec doesn't have time to worry about why or how, the thing is charging them and he lets loose his arrow. The creature dodges behind a dumpster and Alec notches the next arrow as it resumes its attack. The next arrow gets lodged in the creature's hand but it's not enough to slow the creature down and it rams itself into Alec. He goes flying backwards, grip tightening on his bow as he lands hard on the ground so he doesn't' lose it. The creature is right on top of him before he can sit up and he puts the bow in between the two of them to keep it away from him.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Alec scolds himself as he struggles to hold the Forsaken back. Why did he come here alone? Why was he allowing some weak Mundane affect his common sense?

Just as the creature leans a little closer, it suddenly jerks upwards and a vibration shakes through the contact of the bow to the thing's body. The Forsaken looks back and Alec follows its line of sight. Simon is standing right behind it, a filthy, splintered pieced of wood in his hands and he looks utterly petrified and remarkably brave at the same time.

"D-Don't you know it's not fair to attack a man w-when he's down?" the Mundane visibly swallows as he slightly lifts the wood to threaten the creature again. "Now you-you get off him right now...Whatever you are!"

The Forsaken jumps at Simon. 

"NO!" Alec shouts, dropping his bow to pull out his small, hidden Seraph. The Mundane had managed to hit the creature again while sliding out of its way but now he was trapped against the wall while the thing readied itself for another lunge. Alec slides in front of Simon and shoves his blade deep into the Forsaken's body, killing it.

As the creature's body collapses to the filthy ground, Alec turns to Simon.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did it touch you?"

"I'm good! I'm good!" Simon assures him quickly. "It never got that close to me at all. What was that thing?"

"Did Jace tell you about what happens when a Mundane receives a Rune?" he asks him. 

Simon shrugs, "He said we died, I think?"

"Or that," Alec points to the dead body. "Happens to you."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

'Gonna have to call this in. Izzy is going to be such a pain in the-' Suddenly, there are arms surrounding Alec and his train of thought comes screeching to a halt.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry!" Simon releases him and takes a step back. "Sorry, that was a little-well probably a lot- out of bounds but," Simon smiles and Alec's cheeks feel too warm. "You just saved my life! Again, technically. I am so sorry I am such a pain to you guys, but I really, REALLY, appreciate it when you save me. And I was," the Mundane clears his throat. "I was just trying to...show...that...Sorry..."

"You say sorry too much," Alec tells him but he's smiling for some reason. Stupid Mundane. Why did he have to be so...He sighs. 'Adorable.'

Crap he's screwed.

\---


	3. Simon/Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Isabelle [Official name is Sizzy][*NOT: Sisabelle, Isamon, or Izzymon]

'Why HELLO there.' Isabelle looks the Mundane over appreciatively. He was rather cute and full of potential. The stutter, nervous thing really brought out his charm too. Such a sweet, honest little thing. She had been playing with the bad boys for so long, she had forgotten what a 'home grown' Mundane was like. Maybe she would play around with him a little, see what happened?

 

'Just my luck, he's got eyes for the best friend.' Izzy looks over to Clary. She liked her. A take-no-nonsense attitude really helped in this world. She frowns. Clary didn't feel the same way about Simon. Poor thing, he had no idea. Not yet, anyway. Or he did but was still willing to be all puppy dog eyes for her anyway.

'Well then.' Izzy adjusts her dress. 'Maybe I can change his mind about that.'

 

Life was not fair. Her world kept interrupting her chances with Simon. Now her more idiotic older brother has been taken by Clary's father and the girl's a mess...Gosh, why can't things be simple for once?

Isabelle walks the grounds to clear her head and finds Simon sitting on the steps outside the building. Was he crazy? He wasn't shielded out here. Did the vampire want revenge taken on him or something?

"Hey you," she smiles, taking the spot next to him. "What's got you all mopey?"

"Just...thinking..." Simon shrugs, staring forwards but not seeing anything.

"Are you thinking about anything worthwhile or is it a blank sort of thinking?" she presses, looping her arm with his easily. "Because, if it's the latter, I can fill up that space for you with something nice to think about."

"Really?" Simon jokes half-heartedly, blinking away the lost look to stare at his hands instead. "What sort of things?"

"Oh, lovely things," she smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Like, how the moon is so big because it's full and it's shining out like a lantern so we don't need to use flashlights. Or, the fact that Clary and her mother are reunited again and she'll probably be like a hyper bunny for a few days."

"I don't think Clary will be happy until we get Jace back." The lost looks comes back and Izzy curses herself for misspeaking.

"You really love her that much?" she asks softly, tracing her favorite Rune shape with her finger over the other's hand. "Is Clary all you ever think about?"

"No-maybe-I don't know," Simon shakes his head. "I just don't like to see her hurting so much."

"I can understand that," Isabelle nods against his arm. "I don't like to see you hurting."

"What? Me?" he turns to her. "Why would you care about how I feel?"

"Because I like you, dummy," she smiles at his surprised look. "Couldn't you tell? Was I being as coy as my brother Alec? Please tell me I wasn't that bad."

"No, I mean, yes? It's not you, it's me," Simon blushes as Izzy starts to laugh. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"You're such a sweetheart," she hugs his arm tightly before pecking him on the cheek. "If things don't work out between you and Clary, come after me next, okay?"

"Uhm...sure? I mean, yes?" 

Isabelle kisses him on the cheek again before standing. She offers him her hand, "By the way, it's dangerous for you to be sitting out here alone. I'll take you somewhere you can sit by yourself and 'think'."

"Thanks," he takes her hand, sending a pleasant shiver thought the contact and up her arm. "You're really something special, Izzy."

"I know," she winks at him, then pulls him back into the building.

\---


	4. Simon/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Raphael [Official name is Saphael][*NOT: Rimon, Lewiago, or Santis]---

"You don't need me."

'Hurtful.' Raphael grimaces. "Actually, I do."

I need you to stop being so talkative so that you can actually get out of here alive. Camille doesn't appreciate what she has. She so drunk on her own power she'll use anything and anyone to get her way. 

Raphael can't seem to stay away from the nervous, gibbering little Mundane. Even after the boy tries to kill him, which was amusing until Raphael realized he was out a jacket for his infatuation, he can't seem to stay away. He tells himself it's because he has to 'watch him' and 'make sure he doesn't escape' but he knows the truth. He wants to taste the kid for himself. You learn a lot about a person when you drink their blood.

When Camille drinks from Simon, Raphael finds someone to shout at. When she tries to kill the beautiful boy, he has to step in. He plays on her ego to get her to leave. 

He holds Simon against himself and purposely keeps enough room between them so the boy doesn't know how their close proximity affects him. He isn't going to hurt Simon. He likes him, the fact the boy might be able to help him get rid of Camille is an added bonus. He's a tiny bit reluctant to let his Mundane go, but he'll be seeing him again soon.

Huh...'His Mundane'. How curious...

When he sees Simon again loitering around the Hotel, he's tempted to drag him inside and show him how he affects him, but that would be foolish. If Camille or one of the others caught whiff of the beauty, he'd be dead for sure. Or undead. One of them. Whatever. He scared the shivering thing away, watching him go while his cold heart aches to taste him instead.

Then he finds Simon's body lying on the floor, drained of blood, and he wishes he had killed Camille when he had the chance. How dare she do this to HIS Mundane? How dare she touch what she shouldn't? 

He picks up the boy in his arms and brushes his hair away from his face. He has to take him to the Shadowhunters. The red-head will have to decide what she wants to do with him. He's fairly certain they're connected. Right, best friends or something childish like that. 

 

Simon becoming 'one of them' is actually a better thing than Raphael had ever thought possible. The boy is a light in their dark world. Even his annoying babbles seem to brighten some members of the clan. It tries his patience to the very end and beyond, but if he can handle incessant talking he can handle any problem from his clan or the Clave. 

And as he teaches Simon about being a Downworlder, the boy also learns confidence and how to handle himself.

The way he manipulates Raphael sends pleasant shivers down his spine and he has to insist Simon stays so they can 'talk'.

 

Once Clary is gone, Raphael puts a hand on Simon's shoulder. The boy flinches and steps forward to get away from him. He smiles.

"Why so jumpy, Simon?" Raphael asks with a tilt of his head. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, why should I be? Should I be?" the boy looks at him nervously. "You seem a little tense. Are you tense? You should maybe lay down for a little while. Or, perhaps, let out some frustrations on a gym bag? Do we have a gym?" Simon forces a strange laugh out. "I don't think I have seen this whole place. I think it's bigger than one thinks. Are there forbidden rooms I should avoid?"

"Simon," Raphael says his name slowly, drawing it out to catch the boy's attention. "I think I finally figured out how to properly shut you up."

"You're not going to glue my mouth shut are you?" Simon swallows as his eyes widen. "Please don't say you're going to do something dark and sadistic to me because I can't handle that sort of stuff. Not that I think you're that kind of guy, I just think I should tell you know that I can be a little squeamish."

"I'm going to show you what I mean," Raphael takes the final steps to stand in front of the fledgling and takes the boy's hands to rest against his chest. "And if it bothers you, just push against me. Do you understand?"

"Push against-Yes?" Simon's brow furrows as he frowns. "What are you going to do-?"

Raphael reaches forward and pulls the boy's head over and slightly downwards to reach his mouth. His kiss is a little needy, he has been waiting a long time -even centuries old vampires get impatient- so he's trying to make up for lost time.

Sadly, Simon pushes against him and Raphael reluctantly pulls away.

"I see," he sighs sadly, hoping the memory will be enough to hold him over since he won't be able to have the beauty. "Why don't we go-"

Simon grabs his face and pulls him back in, surprising Raphael so much it takes a second before he kisses him back.

When they pull away again, the elder vampire looks into the fledgling's eyes, "Why did you push me before?"

"Oh, I, well," Simon's cheeks would probably be flushed red if he were still human. "I just got a little nervous is all. I-I think you're amazing and well..." He does his forced, fake laugh again. "For a second I thought this wasn't real, so I had to stop it to make sure that it was, then when I did and you made that face I tried to make sure that you knew that I wasn't not interested, because I am, but-How will this work? Will it be okay? Since you're the boss. It's not like I'm going to walk in on your big shot meetings or whatever-Oh! Should I make meetings before showing up? I could-"

Raphael grabs hold of Simon's coat to pull him in for another deep kiss. He pulls back just enough to mumble against the other's lips, "Enough talking."

Simon nods instead of answers, Raphael smiles into the kiss.

\---


	5. Simon/Sebastian Verlac (Jonathan Morgenstern)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---[Simastian? Sebimon? Lewac? Veris? Simothan? Jonamon? Morganis? Lewistern?]---

Sebastian was supposed to get Clary on their side. His plan was to woo his sister and bring her into the fold.

He wasn't supposed to fall for her clumsy, incredibly hot, best friend.

Getting into the institute and convincing the other Shadowhunters of who he was easy. Getting himself to stop staring at Simon was becoming increasingly hard.

They're out on a mission. The Lightwoods are going right, Clary and Jace were going left, and he and Simon were supposed to go straight. 

Letting Simon walk in front was in no way a chance for him to stare at the teen's assets. 

"Did you hear something?" Simon turns to him with a worried frown.

'Other than my own heart beating in my ears?' Sebastian shakes his head. "No. Did you?"

"Maybe," Simon shakes his head. "Probably just my nerves. I get really worried on missions involving...Well, actually, all of them."

"You're doing great," he can't help but smile at the other teen in an attempt to encourage him. "Over caution kills less people than parakeets."

"Parakeets can kill people?"

"You've be surprised what you see after being a Shadowhunter for years."

They continue on into the half destroyed remains of an old mill. He can see the glow of the other Shadowhunters' Seraphs leaking through the crack and he rolls his eyes at their negligence. It's like they're trying to get them to be attacked.

As if on cue, they're attacked. It's a rogue clan of vampires and they go for Simon first. 

"I don't think so!" Sebastian slashes at one of them when it tries to sneak up on the teen. He gets hit from another one from the right as jumps away as he switches hands with his blade.

Simon slams two against a wall as Alec's arrows start to fly into the area and the other three Shadowhunters join them.

"Sebatian, watch out!" Simon slams into him, shoving him out of the way from a flying piece of broken machinery that would have taken his life. It hits the young vampire in the chest, sending him flying through the air to collapse lifelessly underneath the thing on the ground.

"SIMON!" Sebastian nearly screams. He charges at the Downworlders in his way to the teen, cutting them down effortlessly to get to the still unmoving body. 

When he reaches Simon's side, he uses his Seraph to break the piece of rubble and get it off the young vampire. He then drops the weapon as he fells to his knees and looks him over.

"Simon?" he asks, knowing better than to check for a pulse. Vampires didn't have them anymore. "Simon? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Simon groans as he moves one arm just a little but, but it's enough to send relief flooding through Sebastian's' veins. He completely ignores the rest of the battle behind him as he cleans away the remaining traces of rubble and helps Simon to sit up against the broken wall. There's a nasty gash on Simon's side and Sebastian follows the flow of blood to the puddle quickly forming underneath the vampire's knees.

"That..." Simon grimaces at the wound before thudding his head against the wall. "That can't be...good."

"No kidding, Sherlock," Sebastian makes a point of referring to one of the shows the vampire had exposed him to. "Are you? Can you walk? Why aren't you heeling?"

"Forgot...to eat...again..." Simon forces out. "Raph keeps...getting on...my case about it...but," he shrugs with a wince. "Can't help it."

"You're not going to like this, but," Sebastian quickly removes his coat and rolls up his sleeve. "You're going to have to tap something fresh."

"What? No! Seb, no, I can't do that to you!" Simon shakes his head.

"You will either do it yourself or I'll knock you out and force it down your throat," he threatens him as darkly as he can. Simon jumps a little at his tone, but he doesn't care. He isn't going to let him die. He can't let him die. He softens his expression in an attempt to connect with the other teen, "Please, Simon. For me?"

Simon looks over his shoulder to check out the battle Sebastian still knows is going on. He hopes whatever he sees will convince him to do what he needs to.

"If Clary-"

"Don't think about her right now," he interrupts the vampire. "Think about yourself for a second and just drink."

Sebastian practically shoves his exposed arm to the other teen and stares him down.

"I'm sorry," Simon looks at him with big watery eyes. Then he bites down.

It doesn't hurt. At least not as much as the pain of watching Simon fly across the room had been. He keeps staring, watching to make sure that Simon was actually drinking and not pretending. When the world tilts a little strangely, he doesn't have to worry about being tricked. 

Just before he feels like he'll pass out, Simon stops. The vampire licks at the wound, heating Sebastian's cheeks as he does so, then carefully puts it down.

"I'm sorry," Simon repeats as he shamefully looks away. The blood has stopped flowing from the vampire and through the tattered hole in his shirt, Sebastian can see that the wound has healed.

He smiles nice and big, "I'm glad you did it."

 

Later, after the others kill the remaining vampires and bring both him and Simon to the medical wing to rest, Simon sits at his bedside.

"Why did you," Simon clears his throat. "Why did you...offer, yourself to me? I mean, your blood. I meant, why did you offer your blood to me?"

"I didn't want you to die," Sebastian says simply. 'Did he need another reason?'

"But," Simon clears his throat again. Was there something in it? Was he getting sick? Could vampires get sick? "You didn't have to. You were actually kind of insistent upon it. I just want to make sure that...well that we're...I don't know." He shakes his head. "This was a bad idea. I'm sorry. I just meant to tell you thanks. I'll let you rest."

Simon stands to leave and Sebastian's heart jump in his chest as he reaches out to grab the other teen by the wrist, "Don't go!"

"Are-Are you sure? Are you in pain?" Simon looks at him worriedly as he gets back in the chair. "Do you-Do you want me to get a doctor or something? Some water? Medicine? One of the others to give you one of them Rune things?"

"No, I'm fine," he smiles at Simon. "I just...don't want you to go. Can, can you stay?"

"Oh," Simon ducks his head a little as he rubs his free hand at the base of his neck. "Sure-Yeah, I can do that. Sure."

"Good," Sebastian doesn't let go of his hand. "You stay...with...me..."

Sleep pulls him under, but he knows he saw a smile.

Maybe he'll woo Simon instead.

\---


	6. Simon/Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Jace [Official name is Jimon][*NOT: Sace]---

This wasn't supposed to happen. Simon was never supposed to be hurt. He should have taken more care to watch the Mundane. Why did he allow himself to be so stupid and leave the teen on his own? Why didn't he check on him after the attack?! He was alone with a crazy vampire chick for hours, he should have KNOWN she would want a taste of the incredibly brave, albeit a little foolish, Mundane.

Jace holds his breathe when Raphael offers Clary the shovel and the stake. He can't make the decision for her. Simon is her best friend. But he still desperately hopes she can hear his silent pleads that she'll choose the shovel.

Clary chooses the shovel and Jace can breathe again.

When Camille showed up, wanted them to 'hand over' Simon, Jace was a little ticked off Clary was the one who got to punch the wench. He wanted to do that, but with his blade. Maybe drag the hag around the cemetery by her hair while purposely ramming her into the headstones.

Jace's heart breaks when climbs down into the grave. If only he could switch places with Simon. He'd do it. He suddenly can't think of anything he wants to do more than save the one in his arms....But he can't, he can only pray to the angel that Simon will have the strength to claw his way back out.

Simon is brave. He could possibly be the bravest Mundane Jace has ever met. But bravery will do you know good when you've been changed without knowing it and you first open your eyes as something else.

After drinking the blood, Simon is back to himself. He's trembling, confused and broken as he looks up at Clary wrapped in Jace's arms.

"I'm a monster!" rings though Jace's ears before Simon runs off, afraid of himself.

"I'll watch after Simon," Raphael tells them confidently.

Jace grabs a fist full of the vampire's shirt, "You better. Or I'll make a visit to your little hotel and burn it to the ground."

Raphael looks a little shocked but hides it quickly before running after Simon.

 

"What was that all about?" Clary asks Jace as she wipes away her tears. 

"I-" Jace freezes. He wants to say, 'Like Simon.' But that's ridiculous!

Because he more than 'likes' Simon. 

When did THAT happen? When did the annoying, whiny Mundane that he was forced to put up with become someone he wanted to be around?

"Jace?" Clary moves to stand in front of him. "What's the matter? You look a little pale there."

"Clary," Jace clears his throat. He was never very good at this. "What would you say if...someone...wanted to...help. Simon?"

"I thought Raphael said he'd do that," the red-head points out nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't trust him." That's partially true. But he didn't trust a lot of people. "I want to help him. More than I've wanted to help anyone else. And," he shakes his head. "Sorry, this isn't a good time. I-Never mind. Forget it."

"Wait, are you saying?" Clary laughs a little in surprise. "Jace, do you like my best friend?"

"Clary..." Jace wants to argue how childish her question sounds, but he's too busy fighting the blush that wants to creep up to his cheeks.

"Oh my g-Jace!" she hits him. "He just got turned in to a vampire and you're already thinking about jumping him?"

"I don't understand that Mundane reference," he frowns at her.

"Now you really are like Captain America."

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop crushing on my best friend!"

"I'm trying!"

\---

{Take 2 - A Second Story because Jimon is spoiled.}

\---

 

They're at Camille's, looking for the Book of the White.

Suddenly, Jace finds himself alone with Simon.

"Hey," Simon puts his hand on Jace's shoulder. The blonde turns a glare to the other to get him to remove it. "We need to talk."

"Now's not the time, Simon," Jace growls at him, moving to get away from him. When he reaches for a door, Simon slides in front of him to stop him from opening it. 

He glares at the fledgling vampires. "Move."

"No," Simon shakes his head. "You are NOT leaving until we have a man-to-man talk about your current mental insecurity."

"My mental insecurity?" Jace smiles at him, but nothing's funny. He pulls out his Seraph to place rest it on Simon's shoulder, close to his neck. "You're the new Downworlder threatening a highly trained Shadowhunter."

"I," Simon makes sure to put a lot of emphasis on the single letter word. "Am your FRIEND, trying to get you to stop being such an Anakin Skywalker!"

"You're trying to make me 'see sense' by using your stupid Mundane references?" Jace pushes the glowing blade a little closer to Simon's neck. "Get out of my way!"

"Anakin thought that he knew everything and that the only way to keep the people he loved safe was to go crazy psycho and KILL EVERYONE!" Simon pushes against the door to lean into the weapon. "What are you gonna do, huh, Jace?" The vampire smile, "You gonna cut me?"

He's tempted to. OH is he tempted. But his heart clenches tightly at how eager he is to do it and he instead throws the blade away with an angry roar.

He turns to walk away from Simon, but the man won't stop interfering! Simon has wrapped his arms around Jace and his vampire powers make the hold difficult to break. Jace fights against it for a second, a gut instinct against captivity combined with his training, but eh doesn't want to hurt Simon. He cares-

Jace stops struggling. He cares about SIMON?

"Jace, I know that you hate me," Simon tells him while he tries to wrap his mind around his latest realization. "I know you only put up with me because you love Clary. But I need you to snap out of it. Even if your father really is Valentine and the dude is the worst thing to walk the earth, you are NOT HIM! YOU are Jace. I think you're my friend even if you don't and I don't care! I just want you to stop being the Terminator and to just come back with us after we find the Book and talk things out with Jocelyn so everything can go back to where it was before. Or...whatever point we were at when things didn't seen so horrible."

The hug gets a little tighter and Jace can hardly breathe for mote than one reason.

"Please, Jace," Simon's voice is soft. "I know you're hurting. I'm sorry about that. Let us help you."

Jace looks down to the hands clasped tight at his middle and he pats them with his hands as best he can. "You can let go now, Simon."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not going to kill me now because I hugged you or anything, right?"

"I'm not going to kill you," Jace laughs a little at the frightened tone. "I just find it hard to hug you back in this position."

"Oh, well," Simon slowly lets him go. "that makes sense-Wait, hug me back?" Simon slides out from behind Jace to take a few steps away. "Is that Shadowhunter code for stab me with something?"

"No, you idiot," Jace grabs his arm and pulls him in for a hug. "It means exactly what I said."

"Oh-Oh!" Simon belatedly hugs him back. "Good! Good, this is-this is progress! I'm glad we could," he clears his throat, still hugging. "I'm glad we could have this hug-talk! This talk, then the hug...The hug is nice."

"The hug is taking a long time too."

"Right!" Simon lets him go again, lifting his hands as if in surrender. "Right, sorry. I'm sorry. Yeah..."

Jace goes to pick up his Seraph and is happy to see Simon doesn't leave by the time he walks back. "When we finally get the Book and I have that talk with Clary's mom," Jace looks away so as not to stare into Simon's eyes. "You think you could...show me the movie? You know the," He gestures vaguely, "The one with Anakin in it?"

"Absolutely!" Simon brightens. "But, I will warn you now, those films are NOT as good as the originals. There's like this cult against Jar-Jar these days."

"Jar-Jar?" Jace repeats with a frown. "How on earth do you Mundanes come up with these names?"

"I don't know," the fledgling smiles, his vampire teeth lowering slightly without him knowing. "We have our faults, just like any race."

Jace smiles with him. 'I can't wait to figure out all of yours...'

\---


	7. Simon/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Magnus [Simnus? Mimon? Lewane? Bewis?]---

Magnus got bored running Pandemonium one night and decided to have a little fun in the Mundane world. He used a potion to change his outward appearance and strolled through the 'artistic' district of the city. He pleasantly stumbles upon a lovely little group playing in a café. The lead male member is especially alluring.

He waits until their songs are through and their instruments are put away. Magnus notices how the dark haired teen's eyes linger on the red head and he idly wonders if he should have made himself look like a woman instead. 

Oh, well! Too late now. 

The ladies leave together, arm in arm for a giggling pre-made plan to go shopping. Life was so perfectly timed for Magnus today as he slides up to the back of the van to hide behind the open doors.

The dark haired 'drink of water', closes the doors and jumps when he sees Magnus.

"Oh, hi!" the boy has a hand to his chest. "You scared the pants off of me, dude!"

"Now that is a trick I'd like to see," Magnus smiles, imagining exactly that. The boy without his pants. "I couldn't help but overhear your performance and I must say," he looks the boy over appreciatively, "I liked everything I heard. And what I see now, I must say."

It looks like the boy is trying to swallows a golf ball and his cheeks are the most charming shade of red.

"Am I being too forward?" Magnus asks, tilting his head as he keeps up his best, least predatory, smile. "It's a terrible shortcoming of mine. When I see someone as remarkable as you are, I have to let them know. But, I can slow down....If you want."

"It's-I'm-Well," the boy noisily clears his throat as he nervously looks around. Absolutely adorable. "What exactly are? You?"

"I'm trying to be flirty and ask you out on a date," Magnus steps closer and a thrill runs up his spine when the teen doesn't step away. "I'm Magnus, by the way. What do you say, gorgeous creature? Wanna see what the night brings us?"

"I-I'm, S-" The boy firmly clears his throat, then his hand shoots out to Magnus for a shake. "I'm Simon Lewis. It's really nice to meet you, Magnus."

"Simon," Magnus takes the hand and kisses a knuckle, not caring about their audience in the slightest as he enjoys watching Simon's cheeks redden even more. "Is this vehicle yours, Simon?"

The teenager nods furiously.

"Mind if you drive?" Magnus rubs at the knuckle he kissed. "I'm afraid my license expired."

Several thousand years ago, but who's he kidding? He never had a license!

"Yeah! Yeah, I should, since it's my van and all," Simon shrugs. "Insurance."

"Good," Magnus reluctantly lets the hand go. "I know the perfect place. Just call me your personal GPS."

He's going to have SO much fun with the adorable Mundane... Even if he gets caught by those pesky Shadowhunters... 

Magnus keeps smiling as he takes the passenger's side chair and reaches over to rest a hand at the base of Simon's neck.

...Oh yeah. It will definitely be worth it...

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as the others. My apologies.  
> *{But, for the record, on its publication: 10/4/16. THIS is the first time the Ship has sailed. At least on the Archive.}*


	8. Simon/Original Male (Werewolf) Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Quincy [Quimon? Sincy?]---

Quincy is the youngest member currently running in their pack. He is only just out of his teens but still considered a pup in the 'older dogs' eyes.

They have a new Alpha; Luke Garroway. Quincy knows his reputation. He will make a great Alpha. He's excited to follow the strong werewolf.

But his Alpha has very a strange taste in friends. He keeps acting like some sort of father figure to a vampire named 'Simon'.

Simon doesn't look like a threat, but vampires can look innocent...at first. Quincy knows his Alpha likes the vampire, which was a strange thing to learn. His Alpha has given orders that 'Simon will not be touched', which was even stranger. 

Even though Quincy trusts his Alpha, trusts Luke, he still needs to make sure to watch the werewolf's back. He is their Alpha. It is his job to guide them and protect them, while their job was to follow his orders and watch his back.

Which included keeping an eye on his strange, possibly dangerous, friends.

 

Simon convinces Luke to bring the pack and the vampire clan to a battle. They must have known each other for quite some time before Simon became a vampire for such a monumental amount of trust to be formed. Alpha Luke makes a joke and Simon compliments him on it and they fist bump.

What a strange friendship.

During the battle, Quincy loses sight of the others. He overshot a lunge and landed in a pile of destroyed crates. When he comes limping out of the wreckage, he can hear the battle but sees no one.

"Watch out!"

Quincy is pushed out of the way of a blade coming towards him. Simon shouts out in pain as he clutches his leg and Quincy can already smell the blood. He looks at the creature holding the weapon and leaps for its throat. In one powerful jerk, he snaps the things neck, instantly killing it.

He tosses the body away and trots over to nuzzle at Simon's injury.

"I'm okay," Simon smiles at him but he's clearly in pain. "Gosh, darn it! I wish one of our powers was to not feel pain..." 

The vampire's teeth are out. He nervously looks at Quincy and frowns.

"Sorry," the vampire uses one hand to cover his mouth, the other still holding on to the wounded leg. "Can't control these things yet. Sorry."

Quincy shakes his head. There's no need to apologize. A vampire just saved his life! You don't apologize for that sort of thing. 

He nudges Simon's hand away to check out the wound. It isn't too bad. It's mostly a bad scrap now, but maybe that's the vampire's healing ability working.

Quincy wishes he could change back to his human self to talk to Simon, but then he's be naked and the vampire would be exposed to more than just danger.

"Simon!" Alpha Luke calls out as he comes running over to them. He had remained human for the battle. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Just a little scape with the enemy," Simon smiles at the Alpha. "In another minute I'll be healed but I'll have to go back to the Hotel to...uh..." he nervously looks between the two of them. "Eat."

Quincy shakes his head and looks to his Alpha. He knows Alpha Luke will know what he wants to tell the vampire by just a look alone.

"You don't have to be worried around us," Alpha Luke smiles. Quincy knew he would understand. "We know what you are. Quincy here really likes you."

That was too much! He growls at the Alpha, just enough to let him know he spoke too much, not enough to threaten his place in the pack or show disrespect.

"What? What is that? Did I do something?" Simon quickly gets to his feet, leg finally healed even though his pants are still ripped and his leg is still bloody. "Did I offend him or something?"

"No," Alpha Luka laughs with a shake of his head. "It's nothing. I'll let the pup tell you later."

There it is. The nickname. He probably deserved it for growling.

"He is no pup."

Quincy's ears perk up with the admiration in the vampire's voice. 

He really wants to get to know Simon the Vampire better. Maybe Luke will let them talk later?

Quincy hopes so.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit it...I had no idea what I was doing with this...


	9. Simon/Original Female (Vampire) Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/Rebeca [Rebimon? Sibecca?]---

First Camille, now Raphael? What was it about 'Simon Lewis' that had the vampire heads attacking each other to get at him? Was he delicious? That couldn't be it. He was one of them now, so his taste would have changed. And Raphael is still gaga for the boy. He even let him borrow on of his jackets! Raphael never lets anyone so much as TOUCH his jackets, let alone borrow them!

Rebeca rolls her eyes as she leaves her room. It's her turn to go on sentry duty, her least favorite thing to do. As she walks down the halls she literally runs into the bane of her existence.

"Oh! Oh, no! I am so-so-so sorry!" Simon offers her hands but she pushes it away. She doesn't need his Mundane etiquette. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm FINE, fledging," she growls at him, bearing her teeth a little to get him to back off. "You better watch yourself. If you're not careful you'll run into less amicable vampires."

"I said I was sorry," Simon points out with a duck of his head. The idiot. You should never give dominance to another vampire by ducking your head so easily. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Oh. She smiles. Might as well take advantage of the fool's mistake.

"Take over my job as a sentry for the night."

"Done!" Simon lifts his head and smiles at me. Why the heck is he smiling? "And I'm sorry again! Could you just..." He motions around vaguely with his hands. "Where do I go to do that?"

She point in the right direction and rolls her eyes as the fledgling dashes off to relieve whoever's waiting.

 

Rebeca discovers the beauty of getting Simon to do her chores. The new member is over-eager to please everyone. The only time he isn't with the clan, helping every person he lays eyes, on is when he's out with his Shadowhunter pals. So she comes up with an easy plan to live out some of her eternity doing things she actually likes to do.

She keeps 'bumping into' Simon right before she has to do something. He apologizes, in that stutter nervous way of his, and she pretends to be annoyed or angry, occasionally both, as she sends him off to do the thing she was supposed to in her stead.

It's a marvelous little arrangement she has going for her...Until Raphael finds out...

 

Their leader appears at her door while Simon is tending to the dusting. He glares down at her as she bows before him.

"You have been getting Simon to perform your duties for several days now," Raphael's teeth are bared. Not a good sign. He doesn't usually show his anger so quickly. Curse Simon and whatever spell he put on their leader! "I want it to stop. NOW!"

His voice booms in the room and she flinches. 

"Yes, sir," she tells him, glaring down at the floor and wishing Simon were bellow her and could feel the intensity of it.

There's a finger to her chin and her head is forced to look at Raphael's cool smile, "Don't let me catch you doing it again, Rebeca ."

She nods slightly, not trusting her voice to be able to work as a chill ices her spine.

"Good." He drops her chin, then purposely walks out of the room. Leaving Rebeca to try and catch the breath she doesn't really need.

 

Rebeca avoids Simon altogether. She doesn't trust herself to not try and strangle the little fledgling for getting her into trouble with Raphael. But when she goes to her post for her turn as sentry, Simon is already there.

She steadies her anger as she approaches him. Maybe she was supposed to relieve him.

"I'm here," she informs the fledgling as she comes to a stop at the post and crosses her arms over her chest. "You can go and indulge in your Mundane things."

"Oh, well," Simon nervously rubs at the base of his neck but does not leave. "Actually, I came here to see you."

"Really?" she asks him with as much sarcasm as the one word can hold. "And why is that? You here to rub in how you got our leader to yell at me for tricking you?"

"Raphael yelled at you?" Simon's brow furrows in concern. What was he worried about? "I'm sorry. I never asked him to do that. I never would. That's not why I'm here-" the fledgling stops to stare at her. "You were tricking me?"

"Of course I was!" Rebeca huffs out an aggravated breath against the boy's naivety. "You can't honestly think you're so clumsy that you'd always be running into me and doing my chores, did you?"

When her question is answered with awkward silence, she lets out another huffed breath, "You did. You are a total moron!"

"I didn't-" Simon frowns, taking a step away from her. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but I did realize how often it happened and figured it out...I just thought..." he pushes his hands deep into his pockets. "I thought there was another reason for it."

"What other reason could there have been for me to get you to do my boring jobs?" She honestly had NO clue what was going on in 'the golden child's head.

"I thought you might've," Simon shrugs. "Like me...a little...And I thought," he smiles painfully and something in Rebeca's chest hurts. "Never mind what I thought. I'm sorry Raphael yelled at you. If he does it again, let me know. I'll ask him to stop."

The fledgling turns to walk away and Rebeca's hand grabs his arm without her permission.

"So, you thought I was purposely running into you to get your attention?"

Simon nods.

"Then why did you go through with doing my chores? Why not ask me about it?"

"I thought you were being shy. I didn't want to rush you." he smiles that awful hurt smile again. "Guess that's just one more point to my idiot scale. I'll get out of your way."

Rebeca pulls on his arm so he can't get away.

"I've got it," she smiles at him, realization dawning with the new feeling blooming in her chest. Simon looks utterly terrified. His hands are still stuffed into his pockets.

"Wha-What do-have you got?" he asks her, eyes nervously switching from both of hers.

"I know why my superiors thought you were interesting," she smiles, tracing one cheek with the tip of her finger to watch him shiver. "You're so idiotic it's adorable."

"I'm not so sure that's a compliment."

"It's a compliment," she assures him, leaning in a little closer. "And this is my version of an apology."

She pulls him in for a hungry kiss. The fledgling can barely keep his knees from buckling, but she helps him out by supporting him with a hand to his lower back.

Simon was delicious.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at hate to love. (Or at least, less hate?) Hope it worked...


	10. Simon/???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---Simon/??? [I was purposely trying to go outside the box and not put a specific 'creature' in here.]---

There is darkness. Always darkness. There is no light. Why can't I see the light? Why does it hide from me?

The Shadowhunters are like the light. Their weapons chase away the darkness surrounding me. But the Shadowhunters run passed me. They do not see me. They do not keep away the darkness. They only push it away like a curtain.

The darkness keeps coming back.

One of the female Shadowhunters, one with hair like I have never seen before, she is running with another. He stops next to me and the female stops too.

"What is it, Simon?" the female asks. Her voice is high in alarm. Is she afraid of me? Or the darkness?

"There's," her companion, Simon. SImon shakes his head. "There's something...here. I can-" he shakes his head again. His face looks strange. "I can 'feel' it but...But where is it?"

"Is this a vampire this?" the female asks, her voice is still filled with alarm. "Simon, we have to catch up with the others! They might need us!"

"You go ahead," Simon motions with his arm for his companion for her to go. He is staying. His face is still strange. "I'll catch up. I promise."

"Are you sure?" the female asks, but she is already moving. Simon nods. "Be careful! You hear me?"

Of course he can hear you, female. I can hear you. But Simon nods to her and she runs off after the other Shadowhunters.

Simon takes a step closer to me. 

"Hello?" he calls out softly, then his voice strengthens, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

His stronger voice reminds me of the light. I like the light. I want to bath in it like the human who walk the streets in the time of day. Maybe Simon can help me get to the light. If only he could hear me.

When Simon turns his head as if to leave, I try to call out to him. *'Stay.'*

He stops and turns back to me.

"Who's there?" he asks, looking for me. He can hear me but he cannot yet see me. Is it because he is a 'vampire' that he can hear me? I do not fully know what those creatures are but I hope they can bring me to the light. 

*'I am Slitheranukisderzystoitendoux.'* I tell Simon. He keeps looking for me, stepping closer to me. *'Can you bring me to the light?'*

"You're a what?" Simon's face turns sad. "I'm sorry, can you say that name again? It was too long for me to understand."

Too long? Perhaps it would be hard for someone who is not me to say it. To me, it is too short. But for Simon, I will make it as short as it will go.

*'You can call me Slith.'* I tell Simon. He is right in front of me now. But he does not look directly at me. *'Please, can you bring me to the light?'*

Simon finally looks at me and I feel different when his face goes from sad to happy.

"Is that you? Are you this...Stone?"

I do not know what a 'stone' is. I barely know what a human is and I only know what a Showdowhunter is because they run by my so often and they talk about each other around me because they do not know I am there.

*'I am only me.'* I say to Simon. It is the truth, so that is what I say. *'Please. Will you help me?'*

Simon touches my face and I feel so strange. 

"Am I hurting you?" he asks with alarm, like his friend did earlier. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

*'I am not hurt.'* I tell Simon. What he is doing is the opposite of pain. *'It feels nice. Do it more. Bring me to the light.'*

"Okay..." 

Simon makes strange noises with his mouth and keeps making me feel strange. I like it. It makes me happier than I have been in all the time I have been me.

Then Simon pulls me away and to himself and I feel hot as my face touches his chest. 

"Are you still okay?" Simon asks me as he steps away from where I was. He pulls me away from his chest and his face looks happy at me. "Slith? Are you still there?"

*'I am here. I am happy.'* I want to giggle like the little girls who run over the top of my old home. I want to dance like the way the humans do in the stories the humans read through the echoes of the other walls. But I cannot do these things because I have not yet reached the light. *'Simon. Are you bringing me to the light?'*

"Yes, well, I hope outside is the light because that's the only light I can give you."

*'Will the light hurt you?'* I ask Simon. It had not hurt anyone else I have encountered but none of them have been Simon. Simon might be different.

"Not as long as I'm careful," Simon's voice is loud and filled with happiness. "My hand might get a little burned but that's okay. It'll heal really fast and I'll forget it even happened. We're almost there, Slith. Just a few more steps now."

*'I cannot wait!'* I tell Simon as loud and as happy as I can. I hope he is not hurt too badly. I do not want to see him hurt. Simon is special. He is my friend. Simon is my special friend whom I do not want to get hurt.

"Here we are," Simon says as he stops. "Now, I'm going to open the hatch above my head and put you just outside the ledge. I'll still be close enough if the sun isn't 'the light' that you want, okay? Just call back to me as loud as you can and I'll pull you back in."

*'Do it! Do it, Simon!'* I beg him. I am so close. I already know it is the light. It must be. I must be so close to the light now and I will have it.

Simon lifts me up, moves something out of my way and then I cannot see as he puts me back down. 

The light outside is bright, but it is not the light. My happiness is falling apart, breaking me.

No. My prison is breaking. 

I forgot that I was put into a prison. The sun is shattering my prison and I push against it with all my strength.

The prison is gone. I am free! I am free to go to the light!

But first...I must go to Simon.

I move the 'hatch' and jump back down to find Simon. He is hiding in the shadows and staring at me with big eyes. My Simon. My special friend.

*'Thank you!'* I rush to Simon and wrap him in my arms that I have once more. His body moves strangely under mine, as if he will fall, but I will support him until he can stand on his own again. *'You have saved me, Simon! You are my special friend. I love you!'*

"I'm glad I could help," Simon finally finds his feet again and wraps his arms around me. But he quickly pulls me back and I let him. "What are you?"

*'I am me.'* I shrug. *'After I go, I will find more of myself again. But none of that would I have found if it were not for Simon.'*

"Be safe out there, Slith," Simon's face is so happy. My insides are as happy as my face. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Maybe your family?"

*'I will know.'* I tell him so he will not worry. I take Simon's face in my hands and place my lips on his. I am making him a promise. I hope he knows this.

I pull away and Simon's face has changed colors. What a strange thing for his face to do.

*'I will remember you forever.'* I am happy to tell him the promise. *'Simon, my special friend.'*

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
